Mawile Munches May
by Mawileluvergirl
Summary: During a sweltering summer day, May runs into a an adorable spy down by the lake... who has an appetite for girls. Mawile/May soft vore, yuri.


It was a hot day in Hoenn. The sun was shining brightly down on the island. Nearby a small river, a young woman was preparing for a swim to cool down.

May was a hot young brunette, just nineteen years old. She had perfect, soft skin and an impressive set of double d's and a curvy waist to boot. She was also delicious in flavor but didn't know it... yet.

May was wearing a red pokeball bikini that day, exposing more of her delicious body. The top was strapless, and the bottom was actually a size too small, so it clung to her ass like a thong.

May grinned happily as she stepped slowly into the cold water. It had been so hot lately, too hot to continue with her Pokemon Journey. So she decided she take a safe little swim. She left her pokemon up with her clothes. They were in a dark clearing deep in the forest, where the river ran through, where she could get some privacy from any peeping Toms.

May plunged into the river, unaware that she was being watched by a pair of crimsom eyes in the bushes. Two mouths licked their chops; it had been so long since it had tasted a human girl.

May continued splashing around in the slow moving water until she heard a tiny whimper. "Huh? Who's there?"

A tiny yellow Pokemon was sitting on the shore, her face buried in her hands. It was half of May's height, with a human-like body. Yellow and black skin was on its body. Black hair in a ponytail sat on her heads, and tears were streaming out of her red eyes.

"What the heck is that?" May asked, running towards the Pokemon, her boobs bouncing as she ran through the water. She walked up to the shore. "Hey little girl," she said, assuming the pokemon was female. "What's wrong?"

The Pokemon was a Mawile - the Deceiver Pokemon. And she had just deceived herself a meal. She looked up to the busty trainer - her entree - her fake tear attack working like a charm. "Maw..." she cooed in her tiny voice in Pokemon, reaching out her hands and grabbing May's bountiful bust, giving it a squeeze.

May's face went as red as her bikini. "Oh!" she cried "What are you doing?!"

"Maw..." Mawile cooed innocently, still squeezing her meal's assets. "Maw..." she giggled as May began to moan. Her to was becoming loose on her chest.

"Oh... That feels... so strange..." May gasped, embarrassed that she was being turned on by a female Pokemon. Did Mawile want sex with her? The thought of this little yellow thing groping her body, licking her... she shivered with terror and ecstacy. "Oh..." she gasped.

Mawile's second mouth, a massive snake-like appendage on the back of her head, licked its chops, drooling on the floor. She squeezed May's breasts again. The girl's legs wriggled and she fell down to her knees with a gasp. "Oh..." she gasped again. "Y-yeah..." she whispered, her eyes rolling back into her head. "S-squeeze them... It feels good."

If you insist! the Mawile giggled in her head. She whirled around so that her second mouth was facing May's kneling form. She opened wide and bit down, grabbing May's entire torso in the wet mouth.

May quickly began to struggle, realizing that Mawile had seduced her so that she could eat her. "No! Mawile! Let me out!"

No can do! Mawile thought, running her tongue up and down May's body, enjoying her flavor. May's legs, which were hanging out of her mouth, began to twitch and kick as she tried to break free. This stupid human couldn't escape her, so she might as well savor her meal.

She covered May with her drool as she tasted her, careful not to dig her sharp fangs into her. After all, she liked her food fresh and not bloody. May kept kicking, but she was losing strength. "Please let me out..." she whimpered, kneeling to the ground again and panting. "I don't taste good!"

Yes you do! Mawile thought. May tasted wonderful, like vanilla and fruit, with a tinge of something Mawile didn't recognize. Much better than any other girl she had swallowed. She tasted so good that she just had to taste her bare breasts. She applied extra force with her tongue and lapped May's bikini top off, spitting it out before massaging her bare boobs. They tasted even better than the rest!

May was moaning and groaning again as Mawile savored her breasts. "Oh! Oh... N-no... Don't eat me... You want to eat girls? I have a Gardevoir in my bag! eat her!"

All in due time! the Mawile thought deviously. Gardevoir, huh? She had savored Kirlia before, but never a Gardevoir... She'd get to her later, but for now...

Mawile's stomach growled and she knew it was time to finish May off and show her to her new home. The Mawile inhaled, sucking May's body into her throat. "Oh, no!" May cried as Mawile started to swallow her whole. "Wait! My Blaziken's a girl, too! That's two for the price of one!"

Mawile ignored her. She took a deep gulp, pulling May's legs into her mouth as she slid down head first into her belly. May's feet started to kick wildly as Mawile took gulp after gulp, pulling her deeper into her body, until...

"GULP!"

Mawile gave a happy swallow, pulling May's feet down her throat. By now, her formally flat belly was filled up with a trainer, nice and round. The Deciever Pokemon sighed happily as she leaned against a tree, feeling May struggle inside of her. Even though Pokemon couldn't digest humans, she greatly enjoyed eating them for fun.

Besides, she had a feeling May enjoyed it, too...

* * *

**Just a little story I wrote in my free time. I like to do vore with Pokemon girls so send in a request sometime! **


End file.
